Inside Out
by Nene2
Summary: Four years have passed since Johnny's death. What's happened to everyone? Please read and review


Inside Out  
  
It has now been four years since Johnny and Dally's death. It has been so long since those tragic moments that hardly anyone remembers Johnny, except me. I could never forget Johnny. Johnny and I were around the same age and ever since our escape to the countryside our relationship had grown stronger.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Darry's voice coming from the kitchen.   
"Ponyboy, where the hell are you? Come down and eat your breakfast now, or I'll eat it up for you," threatened Darry.  
"Hold your horses. I'm coming," I yelled back. I leapt off my bed and just as I ran out of my room I collided into Darry and we both fell down laughing.  
  
When I did finally stop laughing, I looked into Darry's face. For the last four years Darry hasn't really changed much on the outside. His face still looks hard and firm. Although he sometimes tries, Darry hardly ever laughs at all, except around the gang. What's left of the gang. But on the inside Darry has changed incredibly. These days I almost never fight with Darry and he always encourages me to do what I believe is right. Darry never talks to me in the harsh, mean way that he used to four years ago.   
  
"Hey, Little One. What were you doing in there, dreaming about sunsets again?" teased Darry ruffling my hair. I still can't get over the fact that I'm turning eighteen this year and Darry still calls me "Little One." I was about to reply, but Darry was already heading for the kitchen. I closed my mouth and followed.  
"Yo Ponyboy, what have you been up to?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up, "Steve!" I cried.  
  
I looked around, Two Bit is here too. I think that out of everyone in the gang, Two Bit has changed the most. Two Bit and Dally wee real close buddies and ever since Johnny and Dally's death, Two Bit just doesn't seem like himself. He's stopped making smart remarks to people and showing off to the policemen. Nowadays Two Bit hardly ever carries his black-handled switchblade around. As I've learned from experience his fists hurts more than his switchblade does.   
  
Hard to believe, but Two Bit actually found a job as a car washer. You wouldn't believe how surprised we all were when Two Bit said he found a job. Steve actually thought that Two Bit had gone nuts and was just about to call the doctor. Two Bit and Steve have moved into a house only a couple of blocks away from us.   
  
"Hi Ponyboy, what took you so long?" questioned Two Bit.  
"I…I was thinking about Johnny and Dally," I muttered only loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Suddenly there was and awkward silence, only the sound of everyone's breathing could be heard.  
"Um…well, Ponyboy…have you been studying hard these days?" asked Steve, trying to change the subject.   
"Um, a little bit. I recently wrote a letter to Harvard University to ask if they would accept me in their university for next year," I answered back.   
Then once again everyone was silent and the entire house seemed as quiet as a ghost house.  
  
"Er, guys, let's go down to the café for a drink, eh?" suggested Soda.  
"Sure, why not," replied Two Bit.  
Sodapop put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a big grin before we left.  
  
Sodapop is twenty-one this year and our relationship hasn't changed much since four years ago. Soda is still the best looking guy I've ever met and he still has those gentle, sympathetic eyes that can always make you smile no matter how low you feel.  
Soda is currently going out with a girl named Katrina who lives on the other side of town from us. Soda and Katrina hardly ever see each other, but they talk on the phone every single night, A week ago Soda was on the phone with Katrina for two hours straight and Darry almost screamed the house down when he received the phone bills.  
  
We strolled down to the café and ordered ourselves four coffees. We all talked about what's been happening in our lives, when I suddenly saw Randy Adderson and Marcia walking in. I couldn't even recognise Randy, he's changed so much. He was at least five inches taller and he had broader shoulders. The only reason I knew that he was Randy is because I recognised the big grin that Marcia had on her face.  
  
They spotted us and I excused myself from the gang and walked over.  
"Hey Ponyboy," yelled Marcia.  
"hey Marcia, hey Rangy," I replied.  
I looked at Randy and he gave me a slight nod. We stood staring at each other, all three of us not knowing what to say.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I finally asked.  
"Just having a walk," smiled Marcia. Then we were all quiet again.   
"Ponyboy…we're getting married next month. We're moving into a house nine blocks away from your house," whispered Marcia so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.  
  
My eyes grew as large as marbles and my jaw just fell open. I wanted to scream out "What!" just in case my ears were deceiving me. Sweet little Marcia marrying Randy. I almost couldn't believe what I heard. I closed my mouth and gulped knowing that I was being rude, just staring at them.  
  
"Um, congratulations," I answered, but the words came out dull and unenthusiastic.  
"Well, we better go, we'll catch you later. Bye Ponyboy," said Marcia as she walked out with Randy.  
I knew that I should say bye, but the words got stuck in my mouth.  
  
I rejoined the gang and after our coffees were finished we walked back to my house.  
"Hey, what's this?" called Steve picking up a letter from under the doormat.   
Steve passed it to me since it had my name written on it. I opened it and inside was a letter. I began reading the letter at once. By the time I reached the end I felt like screaming for joy. It was a letter from Harvard University. I've made it. I've been ACCEPTED into Harvard University! I was so happy that I wanted to scream so loudly that people from India could hear me.   
  
Darry must have seen the sudden change of expression on my face, because he snatched the letter from my hands. He skimmed through the letter and showed it to everyone else. After everyone read the letter there was a quiet silence between us.  
"You are the man, Ponyboy! You rule!" shouted Two Bit so loudly that I thought he busted my eardrums.  
  
Everyone started cheering at me and patting me on the back, but I was looking at Darry.  
"Thanks Darry," I said.  
"And day kid," answered Darry.  
No one understood what we were talking about except us, not even Sodapop.  
I guess Darry was right all along, because of my hard work I made it into Harvard University.  
All my hard work has finally paid off and it was all worth it.  
  
  
******************  
This fic was a written task that I had to do in year 9. I was rather pleased with this fic and I hope that you all liked it as well. Please review, all reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
